emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1997 (8th August 1995)
Plot Jan tries to persuade Ned that maybe Lady Weir was wrong about Linda going to Amsterdam with Danny. He is not convinced and phones the number that Linda left and is furious when it turns out to be a dry cleaners. Britt is rude to Terry in front of Viv. He cannot understand her attitude. Eric catches Sam throwing stones at magpies. He is taking advantage of Vic's absence and tells Sam that he has a test for manual dexterity to give him today. Tina seems thoughtful as Nellie tells her that she has blown her chance at respectability by not marrying Luke. Kim is re-organising the office. Chris comes looking for Frank, but she tells him that his father rarely comes in the office these days as he has a new hobby at the scrapyard. Chris thinks that Kim has pushed him out of the office so that she can ruin the business, but she assures him that she has everything in hand, as she pats Dave's bottom. Frank is trying to encourage Des to restore an old double decker bus that he has in his scrapyard. Eric tells Sam that his test is to paint the front room of Victoria Cottage as he will learn much better painting techniques doing that than he will painting the Village Hall. Sam notices that the paint Eric gives him is actually from the Village Hall, but Eric assures him that this is just an exercise and he is going to paint the room again after Sam has finished. Sam seems satisfied with this explanation. Tina calls to see Dolores and asks her to go round to Hawkins Cottage with her to pick up the rest of her belongings. Butch and Zak notice Sam using a screwdriver to open Eric's window. They think that he is trying to break in and immediately go to help him. They feel embarrassed when Eric arrives and they realise that Sam is actually decorating. Zoe arrives at High Ridge Farm to look at a sick heifer. Tina goes to Hawkins Cottage and finds that Luke had already put all her belongings in a box. She finds a picture of herself and Luke and starts to cry. She tells Dolores that she never meant for him to die and that Luke was the only person who has ever really loved her. Eric panics when Sam's Community Service Officer calls to see him. He makes him wait on the doorstep and tells Sam to go back to work on the Village Hall. Ken Adlington is upset at losing a heifer. Zoe had to put it down and suspects lead poisoning. Mark is not too impressed with Sam's progress at the Village Hall. He is even less impressed when Sam spills white paint on his jacket. Tina and Dolores are just leaving Hawkins Cottage when Betty walks in. Betty is quite brutal in her treatment of Tina. Tina stays silent while Betty tells her exactly what she thinks of her and throws her out of the house. Eric arrives home laden with flowers and wine, but finds his front room empty and unfinished. Biff tells Betty, Nick and Dave that Luke will be buried in London as his family never want to set foot in the village ever again. Betty feels that the whole village let the McAllisters down. Viv is still embarrassed by Vic's outburst in The Woolpack the previous night. Biff is still upset by Luke's death. Eric is exasperated by Sam's lack of intelligence. Danny and Linda arrive back in Emmerdale. They seem to have had a good time. Eric has just got his house straight when Barbara arrives for dinner. She recognises the colour of the newly painted room. Linda comes home. Ned demands an explanation immediately. Barbara assures Eric that he will be seeing her again. Chris is working hard on getting his career in insurance going. He wants Rachel's support, but she is just worried that he is going to be working hard. Linda tells more lies to her parents until eventually she admits that she has been to Amsterdam with Danny. She gradually becomes more cocky. Jan hits her and then tells Linda that she is grounded and cannot see Danny anymore. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden Guest cast *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton *Margaret Adlington - Kathy Jamieson *Ken Adlington - Douglas McFerran *Martin Dawson CSO - Joe Speare *WPC Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead Locations *Tenant's Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Holdgate's Farm - Dingles' barn *Home Farm - Office *Des Burtenshaw's scrapyard *Victoria Cottage - Front room and front garden *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *High Ridge Farm - Yard *Church Lane *Hawkins Cottage - Exterior and interior *Village Hall - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown road *Mill Cottage - Sitting room Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes